


Mistério

by Stomphia



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Case Fic, Crossover, Egyptology, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Top John
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stomphia/pseuds/Stomphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Com o aparecimento de um caso um tanto peculiar, Sherlock Holmes passa a ter sonhos fora do comum, nos quais ele é outra pessoa, que viaja pelo tempo e espaço. Paralelamente, John Watson repara que Sherlock tem agido de maneira muito estranha - seria por causa de seu novo caso perturbante? Será que há algo por trás do caso e dos sonhos de Sherlock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sarcófago

**Author's Note:**

> Tive a ideia a partir dos episódios 8 e 9 da terceira temporada de Doctor Who. O enredo da história é semelhante aos episódios, mas passada no universo de Sherlock.  
> O título pode parecer tosco, mas com o desenrolar da história ele começa a fazer sentido.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por que um ladrão tão notável roubaria um sarcófago de um deus da mumificação que não tem uma múmia?

John acabara de voltar do plantão quando o celular de Sherlock tocou. Era por volta de uma, uma e meia da tarde. O detetive não falara uma palavra até então, ignorando o “bom dia” e o “aceita um café?” de John, ditos horas antes. Sherlock o atendeu imediatamente, e, após algumas respostas monossilábicas, ele apareceu na cozinha.

— Temos um novo caso. Saio em dez minutos.

Dito isso, ele desapareceu para apanhar seu cachecol e casaco. John apressou-se para terminar o café e subiu as escadas para vestir-se. Ele ficou pronto em pouco tempo, e pôde perceber que o humor de Sherlock já havia melhorado. Os dois pegaram um táxi e foram até a Scotland Yard. Em seu escritório, Lestrade os esperava.

— Então? — Sherlock perguntou ansioso.

— Aqui estão algumas fotos do sarcófago. — Lestrade as entregou a Sherlock. — Ele desapareceu do National British Museum, as câmeras de segurança não conseguiram detectar nada. Não há sinal de invasão, todo o salão estava trancado antes e depois do roubo. Não há marcas no chão, e o sarcófago pesava quase uma tonelada.

Sherlock manuseava as fotos, pensativo. Dividiu-as com John.

— Anúbis — John murmurou.

— O que disse?

— Este é um sarcófago do deus egípcio Anúbis. Segundo as crenças, ele acompanhava o processo de mumificação e era responsável pelo julgamento da alma na vida após a morte.

Sherlock sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Parecia impressionado. — Como sabe disso?

— Cultura geral. — John não se importou muito, dando de ombros.

— Havia uma múmia dentro do sarcófago? — Sherlock perguntou a Lestrade.

— Não.

— Hmm. — Sherlock fez uma nota mental daquilo. — Temos acesso à cena do crime?

Pouco menos de meia hora depois, eles estavam no salão de egiptologia do National British Museum. O responsável pelo setor os acompanhou pela cena do crime. Na seção onde o sarcófago roubado costumava ficar havia outros cinco muito semelhantes, as diferenças eram apenas pequenos detalhes. Os seis sarcófagos formavam um hexágono irregular pelo vasto salão.

Sherlock aproximou-se de onde tal sarcófago estivera. Ele percebeu que o objeto estivera encostado na parede, apesar de não existir marcas de poeira, diferença na conservação da tinta, entre outros.

— Há quanto tempo o sarcófago estava aqui? — Sherlock perguntou.

— Este era o mais recente, estava conosco há cerca de dois meses. Foi uma grande descoberta, assim como todos os outros. Aqueles outros dois — o rapaz apontou para outros dois sarcófagos, próximos um do outro — foram encontrados juntos, e estão aqui há cinco ou seis meses. Temos aquele há um ano, e o mais antigo está conosco há três anos. — ele apontava conforme falava.

Sherlock fez uma nota mental daquilo também. Fez mais algumas perguntas, coletou amostras, mas não levou muita fé em nada daquilo. Não que o caso parecesse armação, mas pela primeira vez sentiu que suas investigações levariam a poucos resultados.

No táxi, voltando para Baker Street, o detetive comentou:

— Isso tudo é muito estranho, John.

John, que tinha sua atenção em outro lugar, achou o comentário curioso. — Hmm?

— Este não foi um roubo comum. Quem quer que o tenha feito, o fez muito bem. Não há nenhum tipo de vestígio, não há digitais, pegadas, e é como se o sarcófago nunca tivesse estado naquele salão. Mas não faz sentido. Por que um ladrão tão notável roubaria um sarcófago de um deus da mumificação que não tem uma múmia? — ele murmurou em seu inconfundível timbre grave.

John refletiu por alguns momentos na pergunta de Sherlock, chegando a poucas conclusões. — Eu realmente não faço a menor ideia.

Depois de um longo momento de silêncio, Sherlock disse:

— Estou com dor de cabeça. Você faria uma massagem no meu trapézio ao chegarmos em casa?

— Claro. — John respondeu com naturalidade.

Ao entrarem no flat, Sherlock tirou seu casaco e desabotoou sua camisa com agilidade, sentando-se ao sofá. — Joooooohn! — ele choramingou, esperando pelo amigo.

— Calma, calma! — John entrou na sala, de boa vontade. Sentou-se ao lado de Sherlock. — Onde está doendo?

— Comece na região próxima às escápulas.

John, com suas mãos mágicas, pressionou os polegares contra as costas de Sherlock e os mexeu em movimentos circulares. Sherlock suspirou, aliviado.

— Mais para dentro... — ele pediu, num tom quase gentil. John o obedeceu, apertando com mais força a cada vez.

Espontaneamente, John o soltou e passou a pinçar e puxar seus músculos com todos os dedos, descendo pelas costas dele rapidamente, o que era extremamente agradável. Depois, ele bateu com o lado das mãos e deu socos suaves no lugar de tensão.

— Como você dormiu esta noite, Dr. Watson? — Sherlock perguntou.

— Mal. Pesadelos sobre o Afeganistão. — ele disse, indiferente, apesar de estar agradado pela preocupação de Sherlock.

Quando John terminou, Sherlock estava muito satisfeito.

— Está se sentindo melhor? — John perguntou.

— Estou. Muito obrigado, John. — Sherlock sorriu e beliscou o queixo de John, num gesto brincalhão, quase carinhoso. Levantou-se e foi à procura de sua camisa. — Vou ao St. Bart’s analisar as amostras que recolhi. Sua ajuda seria bem vinda, mas você está muito cansado. Fique em casa e relaxe. Pense em algum lugar que queira jantar. Por minha conta, pela massagem. Passo aqui por volta das nove.

Antes que John pudesse dizer qualquer coisa em objeção, Sherlock já tinha abotoado sua camisa e pego seu casaco, e estava na porta. — Até mais, John Watson!

John encarou a porta por alguns momentos, perplexo. Depois, subiu as escadas até seu quarto.

Sherlock andava se comportando de um jeito um tanto incomum.


	2. Jantar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Eu e John vamos sair para jantar. — ele disse, saindo pela porta, ciente da interpretação de Molly.

— Molly, vou precisar de sua ajuda. — Sherlock disse, ao entrar no laboratório. — Tenho algumas amostras que precisam de análise. Qualquer coisa que possa me ajudar a identificar alguém será útil. Apesar de eu achar que não vamos encontrar absolutamente nada.

— Por quê? — a moça perguntou.

— Este caso é um tanto estranho. Mas deixe para lá. — ele entregou alguns dos plásticos para Molly e sentou-se ao microscópio. Ela sentou-se ao lado dele.

— Este é o caso do sarcófago de Anúbis?

— Como você sabe?

— Ah... — ela riu, um pouco nervosa. — Estou saindo com o Greg, ele me contou.

Ele olhou nos olhos dela. — Está mesmo?

— Estou.

— Não, não está. — ele voltou para o seu microscópio. — Lestrade está atrás do meu irmão.

— O quê?!

Sherlock não respondeu. Continuou olhando por seu microscópio e fez uma nota mental de perguntar para Lestrade se ele e Molly realmente estavam saindo. Fez outra para observar Molly mais atentamente.

As pesquisas estavam dando poucos resultados. As evidências levavam a funcionários do museu, que já tinham sido questionados. Eventualmente, ele olhou em seu relógio, que mostrava nove horas e quinze. Ele levantou num susto e deixou tudo para trás, pegando seu cachecol e seu casaco. Molly se assustou.

— Molly, você poderia arrumar as coisas para mim? Eu venho amanhã buscar as amostras. Mande-me uma mensagem se encontrar algo relevante. Que horas você vai embora?

— Fico aqui até as dez. Por que a pressa?

— Eu e John vamos sair para jantar. — ele disse, saindo pela porta, ciente da interpretação de Molly. Pegou seu celular e mandou uma mensagem para John.

_Estou atrasado. SH_

Ele correu até o banheiro e arrumou seu cachecol em frente ao espelho. Desvirou a gola de seu casaco, que tinha ficado para dentro, já que ele o vestira na pressa. Molhou o rosto e ajeitou sua franja. Depois, pegou o elevador e saiu do hospital. A testa de Sherlock já estava suada e ele entrou no táxi nervoso. — Baker Street, por favor.

Ao chegar no flat, John o estava esperando na porta. Entrou no táxi com um sorriso.

— Aonde vamos? — Sherlock perguntou, sorridente.

— Você gosta de comida japonesa? Abriu um restaurante novo aqui perto.

— Por mim tudo bem.

O carro já estava andando quando Sherlock virou o rosto discretamente para analisar John.

_Cabelos com produto (usado apenas em ocasiões especiais)_

_Jaqueta nova_

_Perfumado_

_Ombros relaxados (incomum)_

_Descansado_

Ao se dar conta, John o estava encarando. Sherlock sentiu-se sem graça, mas não quis demonstrar. John riu.

— O que foi?

— Nada. — Sherlock também riu. John desviou o olhar, e Sherlock continuou o observando. Suprimiu um suspiro, e em pouco tempo eles estavam no restaurante. Já que Sherlock não sabia nada sobre comida japonesa, ele serviu-se de tudo que tinha salmão. Temaki de salmão, sushi de salmão, sashimi de salmão, e aqueles rolinhos de arroz com alga em volta e salmão no meio. Muito salmão. E molho shoyu.

John riu ao ver o prato de Sherlock. Pegou os hashis habilmente e começou a comer. Foi quando Sherlock sentiu todo o sangue descer da sua cabeça. Ele pegou seus hashis e olhou fixamente para a mão de John que os segurava com tanta naturalidade. O nervosismo gradualmente tomou conta de seu corpo, e logo John percebeu. Sherlock começou a rir e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

— O que houve? — John perguntou, já rindo.

— Da próxima vez, vamos num restaurante que tenha talheres de verdade, não esses palitinhos malditos! — Sherlock jogou-os na mesa, rindo, e eles esbarraram em seu potinho de molho shoyu, espirrando um pouco no rosto de John.

— Podemos pedir garfo e faca, se você quiser. — John respondeu, limpando o shoyu de seu rosto, sempre de bom humor.

— De jeito algum! Eu  _vou_  conseguir. — ele espetou um dos rolinhos com o hashi e o levou à boca, tomando cuidado para ele não se desfazer ou escorregar do palitinho. John não parava de rir. — Viu?

— Todos aqui estão te olhando, Sherlock. — John disse, com a mão no rosto.

— É bom que olhem! Eu acabei de revolucionar a utilização dos hashis! — Sherlock tentou pescar outro rolinho, que se desmontou no seu prato.

— Posso te ajudar? — John perguntou, já segurando a mão de Sherlock e posicionando os hashis corretamente entre os dedos dele. — Agora é só mexer o dedo do meio.

— Mas eles vão cair!

— Prenda com o outro dedo. Isso. — John demonstrou.

Sherlock mexeu os dois palitinhos, abrindo e fechando o espaço entre eles, muitas, muitas vezes. — Assim?

— É! Agora tente pegar alguma coisa.

Sherlock foi no sushi, e, ao segurá-lo, os palitinhos saíram da posição correta e caíram de sua mão. Os dois caíram na gargalhada imediatamente.

Poucos minutos depois, Sherlock estava comendo com garfo e faca.

John e Sherlock já tinham acabado de comer e estavam conversando e se divertindo. Sherlock estava de ótimo humor, e isso surpreendia John de um jeito bom. Ainda mais em comparação a como ele estivera mais cedo.

— Você está tão diferente. — John comentou.

— Estou feliz.

— Isso tudo por causa do caso? Você não estava há tanto tempo assim sem um.

— Este caso está sendo uma droga. Eu não estou encontrando nenhuma pista.

— Eu achei que parecia promissor.

— Eu também. Mas estou apenas me frustrando.

— Então qual o motivo de tanta felicidade?

— Eu preciso de um motivo para estar feliz?

—  _Você_  precisa. — John riu. — Eu nunca te vi assim.

— Bem... Digamos que eu me dei conta de uma coisa que estava tão óbvia há tanto tempo. Estou muito entusiasmado com isso, parece que tudo finalmente vai dar certo.

— Jura? O que é?

Sherlock apoiou seu queixo nas próprias mãos e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, com um sorrisinho. — Não é absolutamente óbvio?

— Não tanto. — John deu de ombros.

Neste momento, o celular de Sherlock tocou. Ele xingou mentalmente quem quer que fosse, por arruinar seu momento com John.

— É a Molly. — Sherlock disse, após ver o nome da moça na tela. Atendeu o telefone. — Molly?

Sherlock assentia sem parar. Sem falar nada, desligou o telefone, tirou uma cédula do bolso, deixou-a em cima da mesa e levantou-se, dizendo:

— Vamos, John!

— O que houve?

— Preciso ir ao Bart's. — Sherlock virou-se para John. — Eu realmente não quero estragar a diversão da sua noite, mas por favor, venha comigo. Por favor.

John assentiu sem pensar duas vezes. — Sem problema.

Sherlock sorriu e conseguiu um táxi imediatamente. Abriu a porta e deixou John entrar primeiro.

— O que Molly encontrou?

— Provavelmente um suspeito. Ou alguma pista relevante. Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça: você sabe se Lestrade e Molly estão saindo?

John estranhou a pergunta. — Não sei, mas qual a relevância disso?

— É relevante. Seria muito bom se conseguisse descobrir isso para mim.

— Está bem. — John assentiu.

— E você?— Sherlock perguntou.

— Eu o quê?

— Você está... Saindo com alguém?

— Ok, qual a relevância  _disso_?

— Curiosidade. Só curiosidade.

— Eu não te conto sempre? Você seria o primeiro a saber se eu estivesse saindo com alguém.

— Então você não está?

— Não.

— Ótimo.

— Por que "ótimo"?

Sherlock mordeu o lábio inferior. — Mais tempo para os casos.

— Certo. — John disse, desconfiado.

Para a sorte de Sherlock, eles haviam chegado.

Molly os esperava no laboratório, e ao ver John e Sherlock entrando juntos, ela percebeu que Sherlock realmente estivera falando sério mais cedo.

Sherlock frustrou-se com a moça ao ver que o que ela encontrara não levava a absolutamente nada, sendo que ele tinha sido bem claro sobre isso:  _se ela encontrasse algo relevante, deveria avisá-lo_. John deu-lhe um beliscão para que ele não fosse mal educado, e Sherlock o obedeceu.

Sherlock recolheu as amostras, e, ao sair, pôs a mão nas costas de John, na altura da cintura, e o puxou para perto, num gesto possessivo, conforme se dirigia à porta. John estranhou um pouco o gesto, mas não se preocupou muito. Na verdade, apreciou o carinho da parte de Sherlock.

Ele não queria que Molly cogitasse a possibilidade de tornar-se algo a mais dele. Ele não confiava nela.


	3. Sonhos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Eu, Mycroft e Molly viajávamos pelo tempo e pelo espaço, mas eu era outra pessoa no sonho. Eu era o viajante e eles eram meus parceiros.

_— Qual é o seu nome?_

_— Mycroft._

_— Prazer. Eu sou Mistério._

_— Mis... Como assim?_

_— Mistério. Este é o meu nome._

_— Uma pessoa não pode se chamar Mistério._

_— Que pena. Eu me chamo._

_— Você é um viajante do tempo, então?_

_— Tempo e espaço. Esta é a minha TARDIS. Minha... “Máquina do tempo”._

_— Posso viajar com você?_

_— Você é muito novo._

_— Novo? Eu tenho vinte e cinco anos!_

*****

_— Ele é mesmo um Lorde do Tempo? Achei que eles não existissem mais._

_— Ele sempre diz que é o último deles. Sua espécie foi erradicada pelos Daleks. Eles são extremamente perigosos._

_— Daleks? Você já viu algum?_

_— Já lutei contra alguns. Quando digo "lutei" entenda como "tentei não ser morto"._

_— Sério? Eu daria tudo por uma vida como a de vocês..._

_— Posso perguntar para ele se você pode viajar conosco._

_— Mesmo?!_

_— É claro. Poderíamos usar a ajuda de uma mulher._ _Molly, este é o Mistério. Mistério, Molly._

*****

Sherlock acordou com seu telefone tocando. Demorou para processar a informação e o atendeu num bocejo. Era quatro e quinze da manhã.

— Alô?

— Sherlock, aqui é o Lestrade. Outro sarcófago foi roubado. Precisamos de você na cena do crime o quanto antes.

Sherlock desligou o telefone e esfregou o rosto com as mãos. Desceu as escadas e vagou até o quarto de John. Abriu a porta cuidadosamente e entrou em silêncio. Percebeu que o médico estava tendo um sono perturbado, então decidiu acordá-lo. Balançou seu ombro com delicadeza.

— John?

John virou-se imediatamente e abriu os olhos, assustado.

— Está tudo bem, John, sou eu. — ele disse, paciente.

— O que houve? — John perguntou, ofegando desesperadamente.

— Outro sarcófago foi roubado. Lestrade me ligou. — Sherlock sentou-se ao seu lado e pôs uma mão em suas costas, com o intuito de acalmá-lo. — Percebi que você estava tendo um pesadelo, então achei melhor acordá-lo. Se quiser ir comigo até a cena do crime, sua companhia será muito bem vinda. Se preferir dormir novamente, não tem problema. — Sherlock falou lentamente.

John, que ainda estava surpreso com o pesadelo, abraçou Sherlock apertado, que foi pego de surpresa. No entanto, ele foi carinhoso com o amigo, e passou suas mãos pelas costas de John, abraçando-o de volta.

— Com o que você sonhou? — ele murmurou.

— Moriarty... Você... O dia no qual você pulou do terraço do St Bart’s... Era tudo tão confuso... E ruim...

— Eu imagino como isso tudo tenha sido difícil para você... Mas agora está tudo bem... Eu estou com você, e Moriarty está morto.

John tremia contra o peito de Sherlock. — Obrigado por ter voltado.

— Eu não tinha outro motivo para voltar se não você. Na verdade, eu não tinha outro motivo para ter forjado minha morte se não você.

— Eu realmente sou tão importante assim para você?

Sherlock soltou-se do abraço e olhou nos olhos de John. — Mais do que você imagina.

Foi neste momento que John pôde ver tudo.

Através do olhar de Sherlock, através daqueles olhos transparentes, John enxergou todas as emoções do detetive que até então não tinham sido reveladas. Atrás de sua máscara fria estava escondido um homem que se importava mais do que deveria. Todas as chacotas do pessoal da Scotland Yard estavam, lentamente, se tornando verdade. Sherlock parecia não se importar com eles. John era a única pessoa com quem ele realmente se importava.

E John estava infinitamente grato por ter o companheiro mais fiel que ele poderia desejar.

*****

— Até que enfim! — Lestrade suspirou quando os dois chegaram à cena do crime. — Achei que tivessem desistido.

— Será que estou sentindo o cheiro do único desodorante que Mycroft usa? — Sherlock farejou o ar exageradamente.

— Sherlock. — John o repreendeu.

— Muito bem, Lestrade. Mostre-me.

Eles dirigiram-se à área dos sarcófagos, com Lestrade na frente. Lá, puderam ver que o segundo sarcófago a ser roubado era o que ficava logo à esquerda do primeiro, e havia um traço pintado em azul escuro no chão que ligava ambos.

— Verificamos a composição da tinta. — Lestrade esclareceu. — É feita de colorantes naturais, uma receita usada no Egito Antigo.

Sherlock fez uma nota mental daquilo. Já tinha tantas notas mentais que decidiu que as passaria para o papel assim que chegasse em casa.

Naquele momento, Sherlock teve fortes flashbacks do sonho que ele tivera na noite anterior, e cambaleou para trás.

A máquina do tempo, a cabine azul. O mesmo azul daquela tinta.

— Sherlock, você está bem? — John segurou-o firmemente pelos braços.

— Sim, só tive um pico de tontura. Acho que estou com hipoglicemia. — mentiu.

— Você acha que vai ficar bem? Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Vamos para casa. Lestrade, preciso de amostras da tinta no St. Bart’s até o horário do almoço.

— Mas nós já fizemos a verificação...!

— Greg. — John interferiu, sem perder a cabeça. — Você pode fazer este favor?

Lestrade suspirou, revirando os olhos. — Que seja.

— Obrigado. - disse John, enquanto guiava Sherlock para fora do museu.

*****

— Você não está com hipoglicemia. — John comentou, dentro do táxi. — O que houve?

— Tive sonhos muito estranhos esta noite. Eu, Mycroft e Molly viajávamos pelo tempo e pelo espaço, mas eu era outra pessoa no sonho. Eu era o viajante e eles eram meus parceiros. Nossa máquina do tempo era uma cabine telefônica de polícia azul, que era muito maior por dentro. E o que me intrigou na cena do crime foi o fato de a tinta azul ser exatamente o mesmo tom de azul da cabine.

— Talvez seu subconsciente tenha captado alguma coisa relacionada a este azul ontem na cena do crime. Por isso você teve o sonho com a cabine azul. Isso é a sua mente apontando evidências que você não percebeu.

Sherlock coçou a cabeça e torceu os lábios. — Não acho que seja isso.

— A ideia de você, a Molly e o Mycroft viajando no tempo dentro de uma cabine telefônica não me parece exatamente plausível.

Sherlock deu de ombros.


	4. Encontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tela do celular mostrava fotos de Mycroft e Lestrade jantando juntos.

Mycroft batucava na mesa levemente, para aliviar o nervosismo, a ansiedade. A cada meio minuto conferia o relógio. O tempo não passava. Ele estava ali há meros quinze minutos, e ainda por cima chegara adiantado, mas já estava com medo que Greg não fosse aparecer.

De olho na porta, Mycroft o avistou chegando. Levantou para que Greg o visse, e ele veio em sua direção. Puxou a cadeira para que o policial se sentasse. Greg estava com os cabelos e os ombros molhados de chuva. Mycroft tirou seu sobretudo e colocou-o nas costas do outro, que sorriu.

— Obrigado por aceitar meu convite e vir jantar comigo. — Mycroft disse, segurando a mão de Greg.

— Não tem o que agradecer. Obrigado por me convidar. — ele respondeu, acariciando a mão do outro e sorrindo.

— Tenho pensado muito em você. — Mycroft disse, após limpar a garganta. Estava curtindo o carinho.

— No que você pensa?

— Em você tendo que trabalhar menos e tendo mais tempo para passar comigo.

Greg suspirou. — Meu trabalho é importante.

— Claro. Mais do que eu. - o político desviou o olhar, se sentindo um pouco piegas pelo comentário que acabara de fazer.

— Deixei pendências no escritório para vir passar minha noite com você.

Mycroft sorriu e levou sua mão até o rosto de Greg, alisando sua bochecha com as costas da mão e os dedos. Pôde sentir a barbinha que estava nascendo. Greg inclinou a cabeça para o lado, acompanhando a carícia.

Logo, um garçom chegou à mesa e ambos fizeram seus pedidos. Comeram, conversaram, riram, e flertaram um com o outro. Flertaram muito.

— Venha morar comigo. — Mycroft propôs, após um relativamente longo período trocando olhares com Greg.

— O quê?! — ele parecia surpreso. De fato, ele estava.

— Pegue suas coisas e largue aquele flat apertado. Venha para o meu apartamento. Quero acordar ao seu lado todas as manhãs e ir dormir ao seu lado todas as noites.

Greg segurou sua mão, com um sorriso no rosto. — Você não acha que talvez seja cedo para tomarmos uma decisão deste porte?

Mycroft desviou o olhar. — Entendo seu pensamento. Apesar de discordar dele.

— Mycroft. — Greg puxou seu rosto pelo queixo com delicadeza, fazendo o outro olhar em sua direção novamente. — Não há nada oficial entre nós. Pelo menos por enquanto. E não é que eu não queira.

Mycroft o observava atentamente. Greg prosseguiu:

— Tenho certeza que tudo seria maravilhoso entre nós dois. Mas não posso tomar essa decisão agora. Prometo pensar com carinho.

— Gregory, se você não quiser, não se sinta na obrigação de...

A fala de Mycroft foi interrompida por um inesperado beijo nos lábios.

— Eu quero, Mycroft. Pode ter certeza disso. — Greg sorriu com o canto da boca.

O outro carregava no rosto o sorriso mais bobo e sincero do mundo. Não sabia o que falar, e mesmo se soubesse, as palavras não sairiam. Então Greg continuou novamente:

— Estou tocando o caso mais intrigante que a Yard já teve, nem mesmo seu irmão está conseguindo encontrar evidências. Minha cabeça está a mil por hora. Eu prometo que falaremos disso novamente assim que o caso acabar. O que acha?

Sem pensar muito na pergunta, Mycroft assentiu. — Tudo bem.

Pouco depois, Greg topou passar a noite na casa de Mycroft, e os dois saíram.

Ao deixarem o restaurante, não perceberam a silhueta que se escondeu nas sombras para não ser vista. Alguém os observara durante todo o jantar.

Mais tarde, Mycroft não conseguiria pegar no sono, com as palavras de Greg ecoando em sua mente.

_Assim que o caso acabar._

_Assim que o caso acabar._

_Assim que o caso acabar._

*****

Sherlock voltou para casa, horas depois de John tê-lo visto pela última vez, ensopado dos pés à cabeça, por causa da chuva.

John estava na cozinha, sentado à mesa. Seu prato estava vazio, ele já comera. Não parecia estar fazendo muita coisa. Surpreendeu-se ao ver o estado de Sherlock.

— Onde você estava? — ele levantou-se e ajudou Sherlock a tirar seu sobretudo.

— No Bart’s. — ele mentiu, com um sorriso no rosto. Tirou o celular do bolso.

— Não, você não estava no Bart’s. Onde você estava? — John cruzou os braços, preocupado.

Sherlock mostrou o celular a ele. — Estive numa missão.

A tela do celular mostrava fotos de Mycroft e Lestrade jantando juntos.

— Você ficou na chuva por três horas para fotografar seu irmão num encontro? Sério, Sherlock? — John parecia querer dar uma lição de moral, mas ele estava apenas rindo.

— Meu irmão nunca esteve num encontro.

— Jura? E como foi?

— Eles estavam sorrindo demais! Foi absolutamente estranho.

John caiu na gargalhada. — Acho que eu nunca vi Mycroft sorrir na minha vida, mesmo sarcasticamente.

Sherlock ria junto. — Pois é!! — ele espirrou logo em seguida.

John deu um tapa em seu braço. — Tome um banho quente. Caso contrário você pode pegar um resfriado.

— Não se preocupe, Dr. Watson. — disse Sherlock, enquanto subia as escadas. — Boa noite.

John suspirou. — Boa noite, Sherlock.

*****

_— Mistério! Cuidado!!_

_— Mycroft! Você está bem?_

_— Estou, onde está Molly?_

_— Molly? Molly!! Oh meu Deus, Molly._

_— Não se preocupe, Mistério. Eu estou bem._

_— Molly!..._

_— Onde está a TARDIS? Vocês a encontraram?_

_— A notícia boa é que eu a encontrei. A notícia ruim é que..._

_— O que houve?!_

_— Estamos presos aqui. A TARDIS está morta._

_— Como assim, presos?_

_— Se não conseguirmos restaurá-la, teremos que ficar aqui para sempre._

_— Mistério!! Mistério, cuidado!!_

_— Molly! Molly!!_

— Sherlock?

_— Estamos presos aqui para sempre._

_— Mycroft!_

— Sherlock!

_— Mistério! Por favor, onde você está? Mistério!!_

— Sherlock!!

O detetive levantou da cama num pulo. Ele estava completamente suado e seu coração batia a mil por hora. O pequeno John estava de pé ao lado da cama, assustado, mas tentando acalmá-lo.

— O que houve?! — Sherlock perguntou, e quando se deu conta, estava de pé em cima da cama. Sentou-se e respirou fundo.

— Você estava tendo um pesadelo. Estava falando, gritando coisas. — John pôs a mão na testa de Sherlock. — Você está fervendo de febre.

— Tive o mesmo sonho. — Sherlock segurou o braço de John firme. — Da cabine azul. Mycroft e Molly.

— Mas noite passada não foi um pesadelo, foi?

— Não. Foi o mesmo contexto. A história era diferente. A cabine tinha quebrado. Nós estávamos presos no meio do nada, e o lugar era muito perigoso. Era desesperador.

— É um tanto incomum termos um sonho com o mesmo contexto de outro mas com um enredo diferente. O que será que isso quer dizer?

— Não importa. De qualquer forma, obrigado por me acordar.

— Você está com febre altíssima, Sherlock. — John murmurou, paciente. — Vou buscar o termômetro e os remédios. Você vai ficar em casa hoje.

— Não é necessário. — ele resmungou, enrolando-se nas cobertas. John ignorou-o e retirou-se do quarto, voltando com o equipamento médico necessário.

— Abra a boca. — John ordenou. Como uma criança, Sherlock revirou os olhos e deu uma brecha para John colocar o termômetro. John marcou o tempo e fez Sherlock calar a boca para que sua febre pudesse ser medida corretamente. Após a medição, o termômetro marcava trinta e nove graus e meio de febre.

Surpreso, John pegou o copo d’água e enfiou o remédio na boca de Sherlock, para que ele não tivesse tempo de reclamar.

— Durma. Vou ficar aqui, já que você precisa de observação. Sua febre não pode subir mais.

— Já descansei o suficiente. — Sherlock virou-se para levantar, mas John puxou-o de volta para a cama.

— Durma. — ele insistiu, firme.

Sherlock resmungou e virou-se para o outro lado. Logo, pegou no sono. John permaneceu sentado do outro lado da cama, observando-o e eventualmente pondo a mão na sua testa, para controlar a febre. Parecia estar baixando aos poucos.


	5. Metade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finalmente tinha o alguém que ele tanto procurara.

Quando Sherlock acordou, John estava adormecido. Enrolado nas cobertas, desceu as escadas lentamente. Sua cabeça doía. Preparou um chá para si e sentou-se no sofá da sala. Ligou a TV para distrair seu pensamento. Pegou seu fiel caderninho e desenhou um esboço da cena do crime. Em seguida, anotou todas aquelas notas mentais.

_ANÚBIS: DEUS EGÍPCIO_

_ACOMPANHA A MUMIFICAÇÃO_

_JULGAMENTO DA ALMA_

_SARCÓFAGOS: TODOS SEM MÚMIA_

_1 2 MESES_

_2 E 3 5-6 MESES_

_4 1 ANO_

_5 1,5 ANOS_

_6 3 ANOS_

_* MOLLY: FICAR DE OLHO *_

_TINTA: RECEITA ANTIGO EGITO ~ > AZUL CABINE?_

 Frustrado, arrancou a página e a amassou, atirando-a pela sala. Hesitante, começou a desenhar a cabine da forma que ele se lembrava: vista da diagonal, pegando sua porta e uma parede lateral. Adicionou alguns detalhes dos quais ele não tinha certeza, e, quando ele ouviu John descer as escadas, fechou o caderno discretamente.

— Ah, você está aí! Achei que você tinha fugido de casa.

— Foi difícil fugir da cama. — Sherlock esboçou um sorriso. John aproximou-se por trás de Sherlock e pôs as mãos em seus ombros, que jogou a cabeça para trás, olhando para John.

— Como você está se sentindo? — John perguntou.

— Com fome.

— Já são onze e meia. Você quer almoçar?

Sherlock assentiu.

— Tudo bem. — John bagunçou seus cabelos. — Eu te chamo. — dito isso, ele dirigiu-se em direção à cozinha.

John preparou a refeição de Sherlock com carinho, mas tentou fazê-la o mais rápido possível, não queria deixá-lo esperando.

Enquanto isso, Sherlock apreciava o delicioso cheiro dos temperos vindo da cozinha, e tentava deduzir o que John estava cozinhando para ele.

Após pouco tempo, John apareceu novamente na cozinha e chamou-o. Sherlock pulou do sofá e dirigiu-se rapidamente à cozinha.

— Fiz uma sopa. — John disse, servindo Sherlock. — Minha mãe costumava fazer sopa para Harry e para mim quando ficávamos doentes.

Pelo cuidado que John manuseava o prato e a concha, pelos seus gestos, pela forma como os legumes estavam cortados, até por seu tom de voz, Sherlock sentia todo o carinho que John colocara naquela simples tarefa. John estava cuidando dele. Sherlock finalmente tinha o alguém que ele tanto procurara. E a melhor parte: esse alguém era John. Seu John.

Com um sorriso discreto no rosto, Sherlock sentou-se à mesa e comeu lentamente, com os olhos fixos em John, que por sua vez, já se acostumara com este comportamento. John não comeu, mas fez companhia a Sherlock.

Depois que Sherlock terminou, eles conversaram por um longo tempo. Em seguida, aconchegaram-se no sofá e ligaram a televisão, na qual prestaram pouca atenção, pois estavam entretidos com a conversa.

Num eventual momento de silêncio, no qual John estava distraído, Sherlock roubou um beijo de seus lábios.

John ficou surpreso por um momento. Os olhos de Sherlock brilhavam, e ele sorria seu melhor e mais sincero sorriso. Então John pôs a mão na nuca de Sherlock e devolveu o beijo.

E assim foi iniciada uma sequência de beijos apaixonados e troca de carícias. Era tudo tão intenso que ambos perderam a noção do tempo, como se o mundo em volta deles tivesse parado. E para eles, isso realmente tinha acontecido. Tudo o que importava para John e Sherlock, naquele momento, era estar ali, compartilhando aquela experiência íntima, de troca de confiança, e, sobretudo, de paixão.

Eventualmente, um deles separou-se do beijo, um ato pouco brusco. Eles se olharam nos olhos, e, pela primeira vez, Sherlock não conseguia decifrar o que John estava pensando. Riram baixinho e encostaram as testas.

— Desde a primeira vez que te vi... — Sherlock murmurou. — Quis te beijar. Desde o primeiro dia... — ele hesitou ao continuar a frase.

— Desde o primeiro dia...?

— Acreditei ter encontrado tudo que me faltava... Minha outra metade.

John arregalou os olhos ao ouvir tais palavras.

— Você está falando sério?

— Claro que estou, John. — Sherlock manteve sua expressão. Ao notar a perplexidade de John, ele tratou de melhorar o que ele tinha dito. — Não sei se deveria ter me aberto de uma forma tão direta com você. Mas senti que após termos este momento de intimidade, eu deveria...

— Sherlock. — John o interrompeu.

— O que foi?

— Não precisa se desculpar por nada. Estou muito feliz de ouvir essas coisas. Só não esperava isso de você. — ele sorriu, colocando uma mão no rosto do amigo — não, não mais amigo. Agora Sherlock era seu... Amante? Era estranho pensar na ideia sendo finalmente concretizada. Mas era um bom tipo de estranho.

Sherlock retribuiu o sorriso, mas logo em seguida sua expressão tornou-se séria novamente. — Mas... Eu já te disse que você é a minha outra metade. E eu?

— Como assim?

— Eu sou sua outra metade também?

John riu ao ouvir a pergunta, e encostou sua testa no ombro de Sherlock brevemente, levantando o rosto momentos depois. — É lógico que é, Sherlock. Eu não seria nada sem você. Você mudou tudo na minha vida...

Sherlock e John trocavam olhares intensos, que diziam mais do que palavras jamais poderiam dizer. Naquela noite, ambos dividiriam a cama pela primeira vez. Dormiriam abraçados, só isso. Ambos sabiam que a partir daquele dia dariam as mãos eventualmente quando andassem na rua, ou na saída de uma cena do crime. Ambos sabiam que um passaria o braço em volta da cintura do outro na frente de outras pessoas, que estranhariam o gesto. Ambos sabiam que, sem perceber, estariam murmurando carinhos, com as testas encostadas, e talvez roubassem um pequeno beijo um do outro nos momentos mais inapropriados.

Eles não se importavam com o que falariam. Afinal de contas, estavam felizes.


	6. Letra M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Molly, John! É ela quem está por trás de tudo isso! Eu soube desde o começo!

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde o primeiro beijo de Sherlock e John. Os sonhos de Sherlock vinham se tornando cada vez mais estranhos e intensos, e eles o assustavam mais e mais a cada noite, pareciam cada vez mais reais, apesar de ele saber o quão absurdo isso soava mesmo que em pensamento.

Sherlock e John vinham dormindo juntos no quarto de Sherlock. Ambos concordaram que era o mais confortável dos dois. Contudo, o que acontecera entre eles não tinha passado de amassos. Não que eles não quisessem. Mas John sabia da falta de experiência de Sherlock, e não queria forçá-lo a algo que ele pudesse facilmente se arrepender depois, sendo que isso poderia acabar com tudo entre eles.

Sherlock andava observando o comportamento de Mycroft e Greg, e tudo indicava que as coisas entre eles já tinham se tornado um tanto profundas. Ele achava curioso: Por que Lestrade, alguém tão simples, se Mycroft sempre foi tão exigente? Mas aí ele se lembrava de toda a simplicidade de John e o quanto aquilo o encantava. E tudo fazia sentido.

O comportamento de Molly tornara-se estranho a um nível que Sherlock evitava ao máximo ir a St. Bart’s, fazendo o possível e o impossível para trabalhar em casa. Quando era urgente, ele não demorava. Molly perguntava sobre seus sonhos, sobre Mycroft e Lestrade, sobre John e sobre o caso. Como ela sabia de tanta coisa? O que ela estava escondendo?

Sherlock tinha medo de descobrir.

Quanto ao caso, mais dois sarcófagos foram roubados, deixando o familiar rastro de tinta azul ligando o recém-sumido ao anterior. Sherlock os adicionava ao seu esboço, cada vez tendo mais dúvidas ao invés de respostas. Seu primeiro esboço apresentava cinco sarcófagos e um desaparecido; o desaparecido situava-se na posição dez horas, e os outros, nas posições doze, dois, quatro, seis e oito horas. Agora, seu esboço possuía uma linha ligando os sarcófagos nas posições oito e dez horas; o que estava na posição dez horas estava ligado ao na posição seis horas, que, por sua vez, estava conectado ao sarcófago na posição duas horas. Sherlock sentia que suas pesquisas e as investigações da Scotland Yard só os fazia andar em círculos. De alguma forma, ele sentia que seus sonhos e o caso estavam conectados. Ele só não sabia até que ponto.

Naquela tarde, Lestrade ligou.

— Adivinhe? O quinto sarcófago desapareceu.

— Qual a posição? — Sherlock disse, apanhando seu caderno e uma caneta com pressa.

— Faz diferença?

— Lestrade,  _por favor_. É lógico que faz. Tudo é relevante. Até mesmo os menores detalhes. Doze horas ou quatro horas?

Lestrade suspirou. — Quatro.

Sherlock traçou uma linha entre os dois. — Há o rastro de tinta?

— Sim. Escute, você pode...

Sem que Lestrade pudesse terminar a frase, Sherlock desligou o telefone, ligando para John.

— Estou no meio de uma consulta.

— Dane-se a consulta. Eu preciso de você.

— O que é tão urgente assim?

— Lestrade acabou de me ligar. O quinto sumiu!

— E por que você precisaria de mim tão urgentemente assim? Se  _você_  não está conseguindo extrair nada das cenas do crime, por que você precisa de mim lá?

— Não se desvalorize, John. Você se lembra do meu esboço da cena do crime? A disposição dos sarcófagos, as linhas e tudo mais?

— Lembro. O que tem?

— Esboce-o rapidamente em qualquer folha de papel.

— O quê, agora?

— Você está perdendo tempo da sua própria consulta, John.

John soltou um suspiro alto e um pedido de desculpas aos pacientes. Desenhou o mapa numa folha de papel.

— Feito. E agora?

— O quinto a desaparecer foi o quatro horas. Trace uma linha.

John o fez.

— E aí?

— Com o que isso se parece, John?

John fitou a folha de papel por uns instantes. — Uma cena do crime.

— Uma letra, John. Qual letra?

— A letra M.

— Qual nome muito familiar começa com a letra M?

John ponderou antes de responder. — ...Moriarty?

—  _Molly,_ John! É ela quem está por trás de tudo isso! Eu soube desde o começo!

— Por que ela roubaria sarcófagos milenares e montaria a sua inicial ao fazer eles desaparecerem?

Sherlock permaneceu em silêncio por alguns momentos. — Venha para casa e podemos discutir isso com calma.

John suspirou. — Vou terminar esta consulta.

Menos de uma hora depois, John chegou em casa. Recebeu o abraço mais carinhoso e receptivo do mundo, sendo até levantado do chão. Sherlock estava alegre. Beijou seu rosto com carinho, pondo John no chão em seguida.

— Eu sabia que era ela! Eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia!

— Sherlock.

— Ah, John, estava na minha cara o tempo todo, e eu demorei tanto para juntar as peças!

— Sherlock!...

— Eu sempre soube que havia algo de errado com aquela garota. Ela é muito sorridente para ser verdadeira.

— SHERLOCK!

O grito de John o fez calar-se.

— Escute, quem mais aparece nos seus sonhos?

— Mycroft.

— E com que letra Mycroft começa?

Sherlock levou uma mão à cabeça imediatamente, seus olhos arregalaram-se e seu sorriso transformou-se numa expressão que beirava o desespero.

— E qual o seu nome nos sonhos? — John continuou.

— ... Mistério. Que também começa com M.

Sherlock puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, como se tivesse levado um balde de água fria.

— Mas Molly é a única que anda se comportando fora do comum.

— Você mesmo disse que Mycroft nunca teve um encontro.

Sherlock desviou o olhar, pressionando seus dedos uns contra os outros e posicionando suas mãos em frente ao seu rosto.

— ... E você disse nunca ter se apaixonado antes, Sherlock.

Sherlock levantou-se bruscamente. — Você está desconfiando de mim?!

John tentou manter a calma. — Eu só estou constatando que vocês três estão se comportando de forma fora do comum.

— Então se eu não demonstro sentimento algum, eu sou uma máquina, e se eu demonstro meus sentimentos, eu não estou agindo de forma comum? — o rosto de Sherlock ia ficando mais e mais vermelho conforme ele falava e sua voz estava ficando embargada.

— Sherlock,  _Sherlock_ , não foi isso que eu quis dizer!...

Antes que John pudesse terminar a frase, Sherlock já tinha corrido escadas acima em direção ao seu quarto, batendo a porta.

John sabia que Sherlock não queria que ele o visse chorar. Sherlock era muito orgulhoso para isso.

Portanto, esperou pacientemente e bateu na porta de Sherlock após longos vinte ou trinta minutos.

— Sherlock? — ele murmurou, num tom carinhoso.

Sherlock abriu a porta quase que imediatamente, como se ele estivesse esperando por John. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e levemente inchados, assim como a ponta de seu nariz, era óbvio que ele tinha chorado. Mas John não quis entrar nesse assunto.

— Perdoe-me pelo que disse. — John disse, olhando para cima, dentro dos olhos de Sherlock.

— Não tem problema. — ele pôs uma mão no rosto do seu amado. — Eu tive uma reação exagerada.

John puxou Sherlock pela blusa para um beijo. Seus lábios se encontraram, e todas as vezes, seus beijos possuíam a mesma aura mágica da primeira, e aquela velha sensação de que nada mais em torno deles existia. Suas línguas se massageavam mutuamente, enquanto suas mãos exploravam e acariciavam o corpo um do outro. Nenhum dos dois sabia dizer se eles ficaram ali por cinco minutos, meia hora ou duas horas. Ao mesmo tempo que parecia eterno, parecia ter durado apenas uma fração de segundo.

Em certo momento, John separou seus lábios dos de Sherlock, o que o pegou de surpresa. No entanto, John o guiou até a cama, e Sherlock entrou em estado de alerta. John deitou-o e posicionou-se sobre ele, mas antes mesmo de voltar a beijá-lo, murmurou:

— Se eu fizer qualquer coisa que você não queira, me avise, certo?

Sherlock assentiu apenas por educação, puxando John de volta para o beijo imediatamente.

Não havia nada no mundo que Sherlock quisesse mais do que aquilo.


	7. Juntos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John não conseguia decidir o que era melhor: ver Sherlock delirando ou senti-lo de forma tão íntima.

John explorava o corpo do detetive com as mãos, enquanto beijava seus lábios com toda sua paixão e desejo. Às vezes arriscava escorregar alguns dedos para dentro da camisa de Sherlock, já desabotoada, sentindo sua barriga se arrepiar. Então John sorria; John o queria. Mais que tudo.

Sherlock, por sua vez, podia praticamente sentir a confusão inebriante dos mais diversos hormônios se formando em sua corrente sanguínea. A cada beijo, ele era bombardeado pelas sensações mais distintas, coisas que nunca tinha sonhado em sentir. John o fazia perder a cabeça... E ele adorava. Normalmente, Sherlock se sentiria na obrigação de ter o controle da situação. Mas quando se tratava de John... Ele poderia fazer o que bem entendesse, não havia importância. Pelo contrário, Sherlock adoraria.

— John... — Sherlock gemeu entre os lábios de seu amante. John interrompeu o beijo e passou as mãos pelo rosto do outro. Sherlock estava suado, e John ficava satisfeitíssimo de causar essas sensações ao detetive. John não parava de sorrir e queria voltar a beijar Sherlock, mas ele o impediu, chamando sua atenção novamente. Seu rosto estava corado.

— John.

Só então John percebeu porque Holmes estava tão incomodado. Aparentemente, uma ereção não era algo tão natural para Sherlock quanto era para si próprio.

— Apenas relaxe... — John murmurou, enquanto levava seus lábios ao pescoço do detetive, chupando e mordiscando sua pele de forma bastante viril; certamente a deixaria marcada, apesar de não estar necessariamente machucando o moreno.

Enquanto ele arrancava gemidos do fundo da garganta de Sherlock, suas mãos firmes de militar estavam na barra das calças dele, ameaçando a cada momento tirá-las, provocando-o e levando-o à loucura.

Com suas mãos mágicas, John desabotoou as calças de Sherlock e as tirou, juntamente com sua cueca. Ele não parou, nem por um segundo, de beijar toda a área desde a mandíbula de Sherlock, passando pelo pescoço, até suas clavículas. Sherlock soltou um gemido longo e espremido quando John segurou seu membro sem cerimônia alguma e começou a masturbá-lo de uma vez.

Ele chegou a achar que atingiria seu clímax logo de cara, mas John era muito,  _muito bom_ , fazendo-o revirar seus olhos de prazer o tempo todo.

— Sherlock. — John murmurou contra a pele de seu amante. Sherlock respondeu em meio a respirações forçadas, então John continuou. — Pegue o lubrificante na gaveta de cima.

— Eu não tenho lubrificante na gaveta de cima.

— Eu o deixei ali semana passada. — John sorriu, e Sherlock o acompanhou.

— Mas que sem-vergonha... — ele murmurou, esticando seu braço e abrindo a gaveta com certa dificuldade, pois os beijos e chupões de John estavam ficando cada vez mais distrativos. Pegou o recipiente e entregou-o a John.

John sentou-se no colo de Sherlock e lambuzou os dedos com o produto. Olhou nos olhos de Sherlock, um pouco hesitante. — Você já fez isso antes?

— Poucas vezes. Vá com calma.

John inclinou-se para frente e tomou os lábios de Sherlock nos seus carinhosamente, com um sorriso apaixonado. — Não se preocupe.

Em seguida, ele se ajoelhou na cama, entre as pernas de Sherlock. Estava desabotoando as próprias calças quando Sherlock indagou:

— Espere, sua pergunta era sobre o quê?

— Sobre o sexo. — John franziu uma sobrancelha.

— Oh. — Sherlock pôde sentir todo o sangue de seu corpo subindo para sua cabeça. Ele devia estar corando severamente. — Neste caso... Talvez minha resposta seja um pouquinho diferente.

— Sobre o que você achou que eu estava falando?

— Sobre... Você sabe... — ele fez um sinal com os dedos.

John riu. — Se você acha que não está pronto, não tem problema.

— Se eu não estivesse pronto com você, com quem eu estaria?

— Eu só estou falando... — John murmurou, acariciando a coxa interna de Sherlock, sem conseguir conter seus sorrisos idiotas. — Que se você não achar que deveríamos, por qualquer motivo, eu não me importo.

Sherlock impulsionou-se para frente e segurou a camisa de John, puxando-o para perto de si e murmurando contra seus lábios:

— Por que você não para com essa besteira de uma vez? Não está óbvio que eu te quero, John, mais do que tudo?

Com um sorriso, John tomou os lábios de Sherlock, introduzindo um dedo no amante ao mesmo tempo. Sherlock respirou fundo e segurou o ar, contendo seus gemidos.

Aos poucos, John foi forçando seu dedo até tê-lo inteiro dentro de Sherlock. Observou-o com o objetivo de saber se tudo estava bem, e concluiu que podia colocar o segundo. E assim fez.

John não conseguia decidir o que era melhor: ver Sherlock delirando ou senti-lo de forma tão íntima.

Movimentando seus dedos dentro de Sherlock, John aproveitava para prepará-lo para o que estava por vir, fazendo movimentos circulares e abrindo o espaço entre seus dedos pouco a pouco. Sherlock murmurava e gemia palavras desconexas (se é que elas realmente eram palavras). John realmente estava o levando à loucura.

Com toda a experiência de John, ele sabia muito bem dizer o momento em que Sherlock estava por pouco de atingir seu máximo, e foi esse o momento em que ele tirou seus dois dedos do amante, lubrificando-se habilmente e penetrando Sherlock com toda a paciência do universo.

Sherlock segurou-se à parte das costas da camisa de John, puxando-a com força e deixando seus gemidos escorrerem livres por seus lábios entreabertos. Ele estava achando tudo aquilo muito melhor do que ele jamais imaginara.

Uma vez completamente dentro de Sherlock, John começou seus movimentos lentamente, certificando-se que não o machucaria (e que não se machucaria também, pois Sherlock era muito, muito apertado). Sherlock tentava segurar seus gemidos, mas mesmo assim, deixava escapar uma quantidade abundante deles. Ele apertava seus olhos e estava tenso. John não queria nada daquilo. John queria vê-lo se abrir, e aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento que ambos esperaram por tanto tempo, sem restrições, sem medo ou vergonha. Afinal, Sherlock não era só mais um para John, e John não estava sendo uma decisão equivocada para Sherlock.

— Meu amor... — John murmurou ao pé do ouvido de Sherlock. — Relaxe...

Percebendo que Sherlock persistia, John tentou mais uma vez:

— Vai ser muito melhor se você tentar relaxar. Confie em mim.

Aos poucos, John pôde sentir Sherlock cedendo, e, de fato, seus movimentos ficaram bem mais prazerosos. Sherlock ainda era bastante apertado, mas por ele estar menos tenso, tudo se tornava mais fácil.

Conforme John acelerava seus movimentos, Sherlock cedia mais e mais, até que estava completamente entregue ao doutor. Quando percebeu isso, John passou a acertar Sherlock num ponto muito mais sensível, fazendo-o perder a cabeça de uma vez por todas.

A partir daquele ponto, John permitiu-se ser menos cuidadoso e empurrou-se para dentro de Sherlock com mais vontade. Sherlock estava prestes a rasgar a camisa de John, com certeza suas costas já estavam marcadas, apesar de estarem cobertas pelo tecido. Sherlock sabia que, se ele pudesse se ver, sentiria no mínimo vergonha pelos ruídos que estava emitindo. No entanto, naquele momento, ele realmente não dava a mínima. Ele estava tendo o maior momento de intimidade de sua vida, com a pessoa que ele mais prezava no mundo. E definitivamente era uma das melhores experiências que ele já tivera.

John, por sua vez, embora tivesse prometido para si mesmo não ter seu orgasmo antes de Sherlock, estava por muito pouco. Ele não imaginara que chegaria naquele ponto tão rápido. John se perguntou se aquilo tudo era por ter guardado seu desejo por Sherlock por tanto tempo.

— Sherlock... — John gemeu. — Estou quase...

— Dentro de mim, John.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, John não conseguiu se conter e derramou seu sêmen dentro de Sherlock, junto a um gemido um tanto constrangedor, mas apropriado. Antes que John pudesse terminar, foi a vez de Sherlock. Vê-lo gozando entrou para a lista de coisas mais lindas que John já tinha visto.

John puxou-se para fora de Sherlock com cuidado, aconchegando-se ao seu lado. Sherlock puxou-o para perto, fazendo John deitar-se em seu peito. Os dois estavam muito ofegantes. Trocaram um olhar breve, mas cheio de significado, e sorriram. Sherlock beijou a testa de John.

Quando o frenesi do momento tinha acabado, Sherlock foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

— O que você achou?

— O que  _você_  achou, esta é a pergunta. — John riu.

— Inacreditável. Maravilhoso. Fantástico. Excelente. — Sherlock tinha passado um braço em volta do pescoço de John e acariciava seus cabelos molhados de suor.

— Eu também gostei muito, Sherlock. — John sorriu. — Na verdade... Acho que esse foi o melhor orgasmo que já tive.

— Você diz isso para todas. — Sherlock alterou sua voz, arrancando uma gargalhada de John.

— Estou falando sério. E olha que já tive muitos.

— Sinto-me honrado.

Após um momento de silêncio e de carícias, Sherlock lançou a pergunta:

— Estamos juntos então?

— Como assim, “juntos”? — John hesitou ao responder.

— No sentido de... De...

— Namorando, você diz?

Sherlock assentiu.

— Você quer isso?

Sherlock assentiu novamente.

— Tudo bem, então estamos.

O rosto de Sherlock se abriu no sorriso mais lindo que John já vira em toda a sua vida. — Mesmo?

— Mesmo.

Sherlock abraçou John bem apertado, não mais seu amante, agora seu namorado, e beijou seu rosto diversas vezes. Feliz, John aconchegou-se contra o peito de Sherlock, seu Sherlock, e logo o sono veio para os dois.

Enquanto pegava no sono, Sherlock pensou consigo mesmo,  _“por que passei todos esses anos da minha vida tratando sexo como a coisa mais abominável do mundo?”_. Então ele lembrou-se do simples detalhe de que ele nunca amara ninguém antes, pelo menos não do jeito que amava John. Talvez ele não precisasse ir tão fundo: ninguém tinha ganho sua confiança antes, como John ganhara em tão pouco tempo. Um dia depois de se conhecerem, John tinha matado um criminoso para salvar Sherlock. Algumas semanas depois disso, Sherlock já o apresentava a outros como seu _amigo_ ; ele nunca tivera um amigo. Antes de conhecer John, não sabia o quanto precisava de um, e achava que nunca teria alguém. E para ele, isso não era problema.

Quem diria que aquele pequeno médico do exército viraria seu mundo de cabeça para baixo, em todos os aspectos possíveis?


	8. Verdade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Sei por que você tem sonhado sobre viagens no tempo-espaço comigo e com Molly.

Sherlock acordou com seu celular tocando. Demorou um pouco para processar as informações sobre tudo que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. A atmosfera do quarto estava carregada daquele maravilhoso cheiro de sexo. Flashbacks que pareciam vindos de um sonho utópico percorreram a mente de Sherlock. Mas não fora sonho: tudo aquilo tinha acontecido de verdade. A melhor parte das memórias foi quando John dissera que eles estavam juntos, sem problema algum.

Saindo do transe, Sherlock piscou avidamente, tentando descolar suas pálpebras umas das outras e enxergar o que estava na tela do celular. Era Mycroft. Sherlock atendeu de má vontade.

— O que foi?

— Dormindo, Sherlock, sério?

— Deixe-me adivinhar: Lestrade acabou de ir para a Scotland Yard. Vocês acordaram mais cedo e fizeram a manhã render.

— Isso não é da sua conta.

— Isso quer dizer que acertei. O que você quer?

— Precisamos conversar.

— Sou todo ouvidos.

— Preciso que você venha ao Palácio de Buckingham.

— Não posso, estou sem calças.

— Se trata de um assunto sério.

— Tudo para você é sempre tão sério.

— Sei por que você tem sonhado sobre viagens no tempo-espaço comigo e com Molly.

Sherlock conteve uma reação que realmente demonstrava sua surpresa, pois John ainda estava aninhado em seus braços e não estava completamente acordado. Ele não queria preocupar seu namorado, até porque ele sabia que não era nada sério. Ele só precisava de suas respostas.

— Estou a caminho.

— Ótimo.

Sherlock desligou o telefone e John fez alguns barulhinhos, espreguiçando-se ao seu lado.

— Bom dia. — Sherlock murmurou, beijando sua testa.

— Bom dia... — John bocejou e abriu um sorriso bem preguiçoso. — Quem era?

— Mycroft. Aparentemente preciso ir acertar contas com ele. Ele não disse o que era; acho que descobriu que eu o vigiei enquanto ele e Lestrade jantavam. — mentiu.

— Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez. — John apertou seu nariz.

— Vou tomar uma ducha. — Sherlock quis soltar-se de John, que, por sua vez, puxou-o pela camisa e beijou seus lábios como se não o tivesse visto em anos, pegando Sherlock de surpresa e deixando-o tonto de paixão.

—  _Agora_  você pode ir. — John sorriu e soltou-o, dando um tapa leve em seu traseiro quando ele estava de pé.

Sherlock apressou-se na ducha, colocou sua melhor camisa branca e seu fiel sobretudo e partiu, mas não sem dar um breve amasso em John.

John continuou mais um tempinho na cama. O frio da manhã londrina o impedia de se levantar, embora ele quisesse agir. Não demorou muito para que ele vencesse sua preguiça, tomando um banho merecido e, depois de vestido, indo até a cozinha.

Não conseguia parar de pensar na noite anterior. Tudo fora tão perfeito.

Há tempos John não se sentia tão apaixonado.

Enquanto estava passando o café, a campainha tocou.

— Molly, que surpresa! Desculpe-me pela bagunça, não estava esperando visitas.

— Não tem problema. Sherlock saiu?

— Sim, faz mais ou menos quinze minutos.

— Ótimo. Precisava falar com você.

— Pois não. — John fez sinal para que ela entrasse. — Aceita um café?

*****

— Você chegou mais rápido do que imaginei. — Mycroft levantou uma sobrancelha, admirado.

— Como você sabe sobre meus sonhos? Como você e Molly sabem sobre eles se eu só mencionei meus sonhos para John e mais ninguém?

— Sherlock, o que você é agora é apenas uma realidade forjada para que pudéssemos nos esconder dos Anúbis pelo tempo necessário. Mas agora só falta um sarcófago, e quando todos estiverem aqui, vão botar o mundo abaixo. Começando por Londres. Precisamos do Mistério de volta.

Sherlock fez várias caretas, que ficavam mais esquisitas a cada frase dita por Mycroft. —  _O quê?!_

— Ele nos avisou que você faria isso. — Mycroft suspirou.

— “Ele”, quem, Mycroft? Do que você está falando?

— Nos seus sonhos, qual é o seu nome?

— Mistério.

— Ele é um Lorde do Tempo. Um alienígena, vem de um planeta extinto, e é o último de sua espécie. Eu e Molly viajávamos com ele pelo tempo e pelo espaço. Em uma de nossas aventuras, para que uma raça extraterrestre não destruísse todo o Egito Antigo, Mistério prometeu a eles que aquela civilização os veneraria como deuses, e eles seriam tão importantes e temidos que seriam associados à morte. Esses alienígenas eram os Anúbis. No entanto, o Egito Antigo chegou ao seu fim e eles foram esquecidos. Quando a espécie soube disso, eles quiseram vingança imediatamente. Aqueles seis sarcófagos funcionavam como cápsulas do tempo, o que significa que cinco deles já chegaram aqui. Precisam do sexto para que seus poderes sejam absolutos. O último sarcófago pertence ao líder deles. Ele é o mais perigoso. Precisamos do Mistério, ele é o único capaz de impedir isso.

Quando Mycroft terminou de falar, Sherlock manteve sua expressão vazia e disse:

— Mycroft, isso soa como um enredo ruim de um filme de ficção científica dos anos oitenta.

Tomado pela raiva, Mycroft marchou até um dos cantos do vasto salão e puxou um enorme lençol que parecia estar cobrindo uma estante.

Não era uma estante que aquele lençol estava cobrindo.

Era a cabine azul.

Isso definitivamente chocou Sherlock, mas ele não quis dar o braço a torcer.

— Essas cabines eram comuns em Londres nos anos sessenta.

Mycroft puxou uma chave do bolso e destrancou a porta, abrindo-a. — Elas também eram maiores por dentro? — ele disse, dando as costas para Sherlock e entrando na cabine.

Relutante, Sherlock seguiu-o, e tomou um verdadeiro susto ao entrar na cabine, tropeçando para trás.

Ela realmente era maior por dentro.

— ...Como? — foi tudo que saiu de sua boca.

— É tudo verdade, Sherlock.

— Então... Se eu, na verdade, sou o Mistério... Quem é Sherlock Holmes?

— A versão humana do Mistério. Criado com o intuito de nos esconder, para que pudéssemos observar os Anúbis sem que eles nos encontrassem.

— Só uma peça, então? — o tom de voz de Sherlock ia ficando cada vez mais miúdo.

— Sim, Sherlock.

— Mas... E tudo que criei? Minha carreira, minhas pesquisas?

— Nada disso estava previsto.

Sherlock olhava para todos os lados, procurando respostas. Franzia a testa, pois não as encontrava.

— Perdi minha virgindade ontem. — ele declarou, sem motivo aparente. Olhava para baixo, pensativo.

Mycroft levou a mão à testa, num gesto de reprovação. — Até que enfim. Como foi?

— Inacreditável. Maravilhoso. Fantástico. Excelente. — Sherlock repetiu as palavras da noite anterior, e sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. — Por que vocês estão tirando isso tudo de mim?

— Fazia tudo parte do plano, Sherlock. Não tenho culpa se você se envolveu com outras pessoas. Não posso fazer nada sobre isso.

— Não me preocupo por mim, já que vou ter que deixar de existir. Estou preocupado com John! Por que ele deveria ser punido dessa forma, sendo que ele não tinha  _nada a ver com isso?!_

— Sherlock, quando Mistério estiver aqui, tenho certeza que ele vai dar um jeito nisso. Ele não deixaria ninguém na situação de John sem respostas. Ele saberá o quanto John é importante para você.

— Por acaso ele tem... Alguém?

— Não que eu saiba. Acredito que não.

— Nunca sequer mencionou alguém?

— Não.

— Onde ele está agora?

— Preso dentro da sua mente, querendo escapar a todo momento. A única oportunidade que ele tem é durante seu sono.

— E quando ele voltar a ser ele... Ele se lembrará de tudo que aconteceu comigo?

— Certamente.

— O que devo fazer?

— Abra este relógio. — Mycroft jogou a Sherlock um relógio de bolso, dos bem antigos. — Mas apenas quando estiver pronto. Uma vez feito, você se torna ele, e não tem como desfazê-lo.

— Vou falar com John. — Sherlock apressou-se em direção à porta.

— Sherlock.

— O quê?

— Avise Mistério que eu pretendo ficar aqui, com Gregory, mas que agradeço profundamente pelas viagens.

— Ele vai estar aqui logo, por que você não fala isso para ele?

— Não teria coragem.

Sherlock virou-se novamente, mas parou no meio do caminho até a porta. — Espere aí. Você pretende ficar com Lestrade e não tem nem coragem de falar isso na cara do Mistério, enquanto  _eu_ tenho que arriscar o único relacionamento que já tive e abandonar a pessoa que mais amo no mundo por causa de uns alienígenas com quem não tenho nada a ver?

— Você não entenderia.

— Por quê? Por que você está apaixonado? Eu não entenderia isso?

Mycroft manteve-se em silêncio, então Sherlock murmurou, apertando os olhos:

— O que te faz pensar que eu não estou também?

— Você acha que o mundo é menos importante que seu soldadinho?

Sherlock acertou um soco muito bem dado direto no rosto de Mycroft.

— Eu acho!

— Então leve em consideração que se o mundo acabar você não poderá mais ficar com ele. Sequer vê-lo. Nunca mais.

— Prefiro morrer ao lado de John do que sacrificar o que temos por um bando de idiotas que nunca fizeram nada por mim ou por ele.

Sherlock saiu porta afora, batendo-a com força e fazendo um enorme barulho.


	9. Mistério

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ele não seria capaz de ser feliz com mais ninguém.

Enquanto estava no táxi, Sherlock pensava no que dizer a John. Como ele contaria toda aquela história absurda? Como ele convenceria John de que não estivera mentindo o tempo todo, que também tinha sido pego de surpresa? John certamente iria preferir que Sherlock voltasse a ser o Mistério, para salvar o planeta, mesmo que com isso perdesse seu grande companheiro. Como John reagiria à notícia e à escolha, quer fosse de abrir mão de Sherlock ou não? E, acima de tudo, iria John acreditar nisso tudo?

Sherlock pisou para fora do táxi, sentindo seu estômago revirar. Abriu a porta de seu apartamento na Baker Street e entrou.

— John? — ele chamou, com certo peso em sua voz. Ao entrar na sala, seu coração, que antes estava levemente acelerado, entrou em colapso. Ele se deu de cara com um John que tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar, e mãos trêmulas, que seguravam uma arma apontada para Sherlock.

— Quem é você? — John balbuciou entre lágrimas.

Sherlock estava tão pasmo que mal sabia o que responder. — John, sou eu. Apenas eu. Sherlock. O seu Sherlock.

— Quando você pretendia me contar?

— Contar  _o quê?!_

— Sherlock, não se faça de espertinho, você sabe muito bem do que estou falando.

— John, não há nada na minha vida que eu não tenha te contado. Nada de relevante.

— Ah, não? Então o que você tem para me dizer sobre seus  _sonhos_? Se é que eles eram realmente sonhos...

Sherlock jogou a cabeça para trás e levou as duas mãos ao rosto.  _Mas é claro._  Tudo fazia sentido agora.

Molly.

— Se você abaixar a arma, posso explicar tudo.

— Não vou abaixar a arma, e eu só quero uma resposta: por que você não me contou antes?

— Porque eu não sabia. Mycroft pediu que eu fosse falar com ele justamente por isso.

— Como você espera que eu acredite em você?

— Eu  _sei_  que nada do que eu disse foi mentira, John. Tudo o que eu senti foi tão verdadeiro quanto o que você sentiu. Mas se você acha mais válido acreditar no que a Molly te disse do que nas minhas palavras...

— Como você saberia que Molly esteve aqui se você não estivesse ciente disso tudo?

— John, por favor, é absolutamente evidente-

— Saia da minha casa. — John se aproximou de Sherlock, ainda segurando firme na arma. — Nunca mais volte. Não me procure, não me telefone. Nunca mais quero te ver na minha frente.

Sherlock encontrava-se numa situação na qual ele não tinha outra opção senão recuar. — Por favor, John. Não faça isso.

— Espero que você nunca mais encontre felicidade, Sherlock. Você apareceu na minha vida e virou tudo de cabeça para baixo. Você me manipulou por anos e anos. Alguém como você não merece nada de bom.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Sherlock pôde sentir a sensação de uma faca atravessando seu peito. John não o queria mais. John, a única pessoa que ele amara. Quando tudo parecia estar finalmente dando certo...

Mesmo que John desejasse a Sherlock toda a felicidade do mundo, ele não a encontraria em lugar algum. John era a única coisa que trazia genuína felicidade a Sherlock. Ele não seria capaz de ser feliz com mais ninguém.

John queria que ele fosse embora, então Sherlock o fez. Virou-se e saiu.

No momento em que a porta se fechou, as pernas de John cederam e ele caiu no chão, aos prantos.

Enquanto isso, Sherlock corria o mais rápido que podia. Não sabia para onde estava indo ao certo; apenas lembrou-se que exercício físico ajudava a descarregar adrenalina. Seu casaco esvoaçava contra o vento e as lágrimas escorriam severamente de seus olhos. Ele esbarrava em estranhos que lhe chamavam a atenção, mas ele mal os ouvia.

Sherlock nunca se sentira tão perdido em toda sua vida.

Após o que pareceram horas de corrida, Sherlock encontrava-se em frente ao hospital St. Bart’s. Entrou, pegou o elevador e invadiu o mortuário. Molly encontrava-se lá, trabalhando tranquilamente.

Sherlock puxou-a pelo rabo de cavalo, sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo. Molly gritou, assustada.

—  _Você arruinou a minha vida._ — ele murmurou, dando ênfase a cada palavra.

— Bem, se você não tinha coragem de contá-lo, era melhor que alguém o fizesse logo, pois vamos precisar do Mistério em breve.

— Eu não sabia!! — Sherlock aumentou seu tom de voz, e, se não fosse seu timbre grave, grande parte do hospital o teria escutado. Puxou os cabelos de Molly com mais força. — John disse que nunca mais quer me ver na frente dele. Espero que você esteja ciente que, se não fosse pela sua medíocre existência, meu relacionamento estaria intacto.

— Se John te amasse de verdade, ele não teria sido tão severo. Muito menos teria acreditado em mim.

Ao ouvir tais palavras, Sherlock soltou os cabelos de Molly, segurando-a pelo pescoço e cravando suas unhas na pele da moça. Levantou-a do chão com facilidade.

— Você se acha no direito de destruir namoros alheios só porque não consegue firmar um. O que é totalmente lógico, já que pessoa alguma suportaria seus papos sobre gatinhos cor-de-rosa por mais de um dia.

A cada palavra, Sherlock apertava o pescoço dela com mais força, e ela estava lutando por ar.

— Se você for abençoada pelo seu Deus com uma segunda chance, espero que você saiba muito bem aproveitá-la... Talvez Donovan e Anderson estivessem certos todo o tempo e eu realmente seja um psicopata. Portanto, aprenda a não-

A fala de Sherlock foi interrompida por uma aura dourada que o cercou e penetrou seus olhos e boca. Molly tinha alcançado o relógio no bolso de seu casaco e o abrira. Seus olhos ganhavam um novo brilho, mais solidário e amigável, e sua expressão se modificava enquanto seu antigo ego tomava conta de seu corpo.

Quando Mistério tinha ganhado consciência, seu primeiro ato foi de soltar Molly. O rosto da moça estava roxo e ela apenas fazia questão de se manter acordada. Mistério a abraçou, segurando-a firme perto de si enquanto ela recuperava o fôlego, trêmula.

 — Obrigada... — ela murmurou entre soluços.

 — Obrigado por me trazer de volta. — ele acariciava seus cabelos, tentando, de alguma forma, consolá-la.

 Os dois continuaram abraçados por um longo tempo. Todo o corpo de Molly tremia enquanto ela apertava Mistério.

 — Precisamos acertar as coisas. — ele murmurou.


	10. Retorno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca vou encontrar alguém que possa ficar comigo para o resto da minha vida.

Lestrade ligou para o celular de Sherlock. Não foi atendido. Ligou para Baker Street, acordando John, que optou por ignorar o telefone. Então, sem saber o que fazer, ligou para Mycroft, que também não atendia. Foi até o palácio de Buckingham, à sua procura.

— Sr. Holmes não está podendo falar, senhor. — dizia a secretária.

— Sou detetive inspetor da polícia e se trata de uma urgência. — ele mostrou seus documentos de identificação, com pouca paciência. — Leve-me a Mycroft Holmes  _agora_.

— Senhor, por favor não se zangue comigo, estou apenas fazendo meu trabalho. Não tenho autorização de lhe dizer onde o Sr. Holmes está agora, muito menos de levá-lo até lá.

Lestrade respirou fundo, percebendo que fora grosso com a moça. — Certo. Peço desculpas.

Greg saiu do prédio, e, ao virar a cabeça sem motivo aparente, avistou Mycroft e Molly ao longe, correndo atrás de Sherlock.

— Mycroft!! — Lestrade o chamava enquanto ia em sua direção. —  _Mycroft!!_

Mycroft com certeza o ouvira, mas parecia estar evitando-o. Lestrade só conseguiu falar com ele quando o alcançou, pondo a mão em seu ombro.

— O último sarcófago desapareceu. — Greg disse, levemente ofegante.

— Fiquei sabendo.

— Como assim,  _ficou sabendo_?

Mycroft desviou o olhar, um tanto incomodado. — Greg... Agora realmente não é uma boa hora.

— Mycroft, o que poderia ser mais urgente do que isso?  _Eu_  estou pedindo sua ajuda.

— Eu sei. Nada é mais urgente do que isso. Por isso, conto com a sua cooperação. — ele falou calmamente.

— O que está havendo?

Mycroft segurou as mãos de Greg e olhou para elas. — Queria de verdade poder te contar. Mas se fizer isso, te colocarei em risco também.

— Mycroft-

— Nós sabemos o que está por trás dos sarcófagos desaparecidos.

— O quê, Sherlock também sabia e não queria revelar informações à polícia?

— Não. Na verdade... Aquele não é Sherlock. É mais complicado do que eu gostaria.

— O quê?!

— Eu prometo,  _prometo_  te explicar todos os detalhes quando tudo estiver resolvido, Gregory. Mas agora você tem que confiar em mim. Vamos pôr um fim nisso.

— O que você está escondendo de mim, Mycroft?

Neste momento, Mycroft segurou o rosto de Lestrade com as duas mãos e beijou seus lábios. Sim, na frente de todos; ele não se importava. Mycroft o amava.

— Confie em mim. Por favor. Tudo vai dar certo. — Mycroft tirou um molho de chaves do bolso e as entregou a Greg. — Vá até meu apartamento, e espere por mim lá.

Lestrade, surpreso pela demonstração de afeto em público, pegou as chaves e continuou com os olhos fixos nos de Mycroft. — Tudo bem.

Mycroft abriu um sorrisinho, beijando a testa de Greg antes de partir.

Lestrade continuou olhando para Mycroft conforme ele se afastava, ainda surpreso.

*****

— Tem certeza de que você vai querer ficar? — Mistério falou, de cabeça baixa, mas sorrindo com o cantinho da boca.

— Tenho... Foi muito bom viajar com você e com a Molly. Mas você sabe que eu sempre quis alguém. E eu encontrei Gregory.

O sorriso de Mistério alargou-se e ele olhou para Mycroft. — Se você estiver feliz com a sua escolha, prometo não me chatear tanto!

— Estou. — Mycroft retribuiu o sorriso. — Estou muito feliz. Só... Faça algumas visitas, de vez em quando, que tal?

— Mas é claro!

*****

— Molly! — Mistério entrou no necrotério, sorridente. — Acabei de falar com Mycroft. Tentei insistir, mas ele realmente quis ficar.

Molly estava olhando para a mesa, completamente desanimada, cabisbaixa como nunca.

— O que houve? — ele perguntou.

— Quero voltar para casa.

Já que Mistério não respondera, Molly continuou:

— Por favor, Mistério, não fique chateado comigo.

Claro que ele não se chatearia. Mas que ele fora pego de surpresa, isso era fato.

— Mas por quê?

— Eu amava viajar, mas esses anos que passei aqui me fizeram pensar no quanto a vida mundana pode ser agradável. Sei que você já está deixando Mycroft aqui, e que você não gosta de ficar sozinho. Mas algumas pessoas sentem mais necessidade de se aquietar do que outras.

Mistério olhou para baixo. — Se esta for a escolha certa para você...

— Não queria que ficasse chateado.

— Não tem problema. — ele levantou a cabeça, sorrindo. Ponderava sobre como resolveria sua vida a partir dali.

*****

Era manhã, mas John já sentia a cabeça pulsante, devido à noite mal dormida e ao excesso de bebida durante o dia anterior. E o dia anterior ao anterior. E assim por diante. O álcool era seu único consolo. E, claro, tudo aquilo por conta de Sherlock.

John não tinha mais certeza de nada — se fora certo ou errado ter tido aquela reação tão enorme, se Sherlock realmente tinha culpa de alguma coisa ou não, ou até se tudo aquilo era verdade. John só sabia que as coisas tinham sido arruinadas, e a culpa era toda dele.

Ele não saíra desde o dia que tivera sua discussão com Sherlock, ou seja, há quase uma semana. Queria ver Sherlock novamente, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, dizer a ele o quanto o amava, implorar por desculpas, por ter sido um idiota tão grande. Mas ele não o veria de novo. Nunca mais. Agora o Mistério voltara, por enquanto ainda perambulava pela cidade, mas logo zarparia para algum lugar na galáxia muito distante de John.

John sonhara com Sherlock. Durante todas as noites. Alguns sonhos eram bons, outros, nem tanto. Não chegavam a ser pesadelos, eram apenas... Desagradáveis. Às vezes, acordava tateando os lençóis ao seu lado, procurando por Sherlock. Ele nunca estava lá.

Naquela manhã, como qualquer outra, John fez questão de não se olhar no espelho. Ele sentia o inchaço de seus olhos, as pálpebras pesadas. Não precisava se odiar ainda mais.

Ao invés do usual café, apanhou a garrafa de vodca que largara na sala. Tomou um gole generoso.

Sentado no chão, a cabeça jogada para trás e as costas encostadas no sofá, a bebida na mão e os olhos cerrados, John não se importava mais com nada.

Em determinado momento (ele não soube dizer qual), a campainha tocou. John estranhou muito tal fato, levantando-se para ver do que se tratava. Cogitou a possibilidade de ser Lestrade, trazendo um retorno sobre o caso. Era a única coisa que vinha à sua cabeça.

John espantou-se ao abrir a porta e deparar-se com Sherlock. Demorou alguns momentos para que ele se lembrasse que aquele era, na verdade, Mistério.

— Olá, John. — Mistério o ofereceu um meio sorriso, na tentativa de ser amigável, mas John podia ver em seu olhar sua preocupação.

— Você é o Mistério, então. — John murmurou, suas primeiras palavras em dias.

— Sou sim. Será que posso entrar para conversarmos um pouco?

— Claro. — John lhe deu passagem.

Mistério observou o flat, como se sentisse falta dali. De fato, ele sentia. Aconchegou-se no sofá que Sherlock mais gostava, relembrando aquela sensação. O sofá era incrivelmente macio.

— John, antes de tudo, quero que saiba que Sherlock era completamente inocente nessa história toda. Se precisar sentir raiva de alguém, sinta raiva de mim, somente de mim.

— Não sinto raiva de ninguém além de mim mesmo. — John replicou, a expressão em seu rosto completamente vazia.

— Ele te amou até seu último momento. E nunca amou alguém tanto quanto te amou.

John desviou o olhar, e os dois permaneceram num silêncio desconfortável por vários minutos.

— John. — Mistério quebrou o silêncio.

— Sim?

— Eu invejo vocês.

— Eu e ele? Por quê?

— Eu nunca vi um amor com um desenvolvimento tão bonito, com tantas provas de confiança, e fidelidade acima de tudo. Vocês são tão diferentes, têm tudo para não se darem nem um pouco bem, mas vocês se complementam.

John manteve-se calado, ainda sem olhar para Mistério.

— Eu tenho pouco menos de mil anos de idade. Sou o último sobrevivente da minha espécie. São mil anos de solidão, John. Eu já tive outras pessoas, mas o tempo, acima de todos os fatores, as tirou de mim. Nunca vou encontrar alguém que possa ficar comigo para o resto da minha vida. Mas vocês encontraram um ao outro.

— Sherlock foi embora.

— Posso trazê-lo de volta.

— Por que você faria isso?

— Porque vocês têm o que eu nunca terei.

— Você não sacrificaria sua vida por um relacionamento de duas pessoas que você mal conhece.

— Sherlock é parte de mim. Portanto, parte de mim teria encontrado o que eu sempre procurei. E tudo que Sherlock viu, sentiu, viveu, pensou — eu me lembro, como se fossem memórias minhas. Como quando você assiste a um filme e acompanha o ponto de vista de um dos personagens.

— O que você ganharia com isso?

— Paz. E a sensação de estar completo.

John continuou em silêncio, por não saber mais o que dizer. Mistério entregou-o um relógio de bolso.

— O que é isso?

— Aí dentro está tudo o que Sherlock é. Abra-o quando achar adequado, quando você abrir, ele voltará, mas não se lembrará de nada que eu vivi. Portanto, ele estará um pouco confuso.

— Você vai mesmo trazê-lo de volta? — John virou-se para Mistério, seus olhos carregavam um novo brilho.

— Sim, John. — Mistério abriu um sorriso, genuinamente em ver a empolgação de John.

John tentou pensar em algo inteligente para responder. Não tinha ideia. — Não sei nem o que falar... Obrigado.

Mistério levantou-se e sentou-se no outro sofá, ao lado de John. Segurou suas mãos.

— Cuide bem dele.

— Eu cuidarei. — os lábios de John se abriram num sorriso, seu coração batia mais rápido, e era como se o mundo em torno dele ganhasse cores. Como se sua vida estivesse recuperando todo o seu sentido, que fora perdido alguns dias atrás.

Olhando Mistério atentamente, John abriu o relógio de bolso, e continuou o observando conforme uma luz dourada o cercava e trazia seu Sherlock de volta. Sherlock inspirou profundamente, como quem leva um susto, e ele olhava para todos os lados, procurando entender o que tinha acontecido.

— O que aconteceu?! Eu não...! Eu estava...!!

John puxou Sherlock pela gola de seu sobretudo e o beijou. Simplesmente o beijou. Beijou-o pois não o vira a dias. Beijou-o pois achava que nunca mais o veria. Beijou-o pois ele o tinha perdido. Beijou-o por ele estar de volta. Beijou-o, prometendo que nunca mais o deixaria escapar. Sherlock era dele. E ele era de Sherlock.

— Eu fui um idiota enorme... — John murmurou entre os lábios de seu amor.

Sherlock olhou nos olhos de John, fazendo carinho no seu rosto. — O que houve com você? Você está bem?...

— Eu achei que tinha te perdido. Por um erro meu. Não queria aceitar isso.

— Então você recorreu ao álcool.

John abriu um meio-sorriso, olhando para baixo. Não estava orgulhoso do que fizera, mas não podia nada para mudar o que estava feito. Sherlock acolheu-o em seus braços, perguntando:

— Quanto tempo se passou?

— Uma semana.

— O que aconteceu nessa semana?

— O Mistério derrotou os Anúbis.

— Com você.

— Pensei em você.

Sherlock beijou a testa de John, acariciando seus cabelos. — Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar de você.


End file.
